


Amour triple

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble ZoSaNA
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Le Noël de Dante [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Amour triple

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Loup !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Leur amour était étrange, parfois un peu chaotique. Trois êtres différents, unis par le rêve d’un autre homme.

C’était leur loyauté qui les avait rapproché. Et leur exaspération face à Luffy.

Et puis il y avait eu les jeux. Une alchimie qui naissait doucement entre la navigatrice, le cuisinier et le second. Une alchimie qu’ils s’étaient amusées à développer, de longs mois durant, jusqu’à finir tous les trois dans ce lit. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis…

Ils s’aimaient. Ça n’avait aucun sens, mais ils s’aimaient. Malgré les épreuves, les larmes, le sang, et leur capitaine, toujours prompt à faire une bêtise.

Ou peut être grâce à cela.


End file.
